


Little Ethan and Daddy Tyler: Beginnings

by firecracker189



Series: The Adventures of Baby Jack and Little Ethan [33]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Little!Ethan, Non-Sexual Age Play, daddy!tyler, nsap, toddler!ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Prev. Chap. 35-36 of 'Regression Oneshots'. Tyler and Ethan begin their age regression relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

Tyler had long been on the lookout for a Little he could call his own. He had a naturally nurturing personality, and he tended not to judge people's coping mechanisms. He definitely knew he wasn't in it for the kinky side of things, since that came too close to actual kids being involved in sex acts for his taste. But the problem was, Littles involved in age regression tended to be scattered around the country, even if they participated in the same forums online. So even though he had a few Littles that tended to come to him for advice as a caregiver...none of them were in his region and available for him to actually take care of. Which grated on his mind. 

However... once he met Ethan, things seemed like they might start moving forward for him. They became friends via Mark's connection to Ethan, and over the months of working together, Tyler began to notice a certain pattern emerge. Ethan was cranky in the morning and late afternoon, forgot to eat, forgot to go to the bathroom until it was a near emergency when he was hyper-focusing on something, and more often than not didn't get much sleep while he was editing videos. It constantly had Tyler on caregiver overload, always wanting to help the boy out by leaving him food or telling him to go take a nap, but he knew it probably wouldn't be received well. So he just sort of...sat back and watched. He gathered information, making a list of things that seemed to push Ethan closer to headspace, for future reference. 

One night, approaching Christmas Eve, Tyler risked a bit of online shopping for Ethan. In a fit of full on caregiver headspace, Tyler indulged himself, buying a bright blue pacifier and a stuffed dragon on a whim, along with a plain yellow soft blanket that Ethan might be able to completely wrap himself up in if he wanted to. He had no idea if Ethan was a Little, or if he was what his age was, but he was at least going to start by giving him the dragon. He'd see what happened and go from there. If Ethan responded favorably to it then...maybe they could work something out. 

Nervously, Tyler waited a whole two weeks before finally deciding to give Ethan his surprise. "Hey, Eth?" Tyler stuck his head out of his room and in a moment Ethan had come across the hall. 

"What's up?" Ethan asked, noticing Tyler's nervous body language and frowning a little. 

"Can you come in here, please?" Tyler asked, gesturing inside his room. 

"Uh, sure?" Ethan followed him inside, growing more uneasy as Tyler shut the door. 

"Don't look so scared," Tyler gave him a crooked smile. "I just wanted to give you your first present!" 

"Present?" Ethan looked confused. 

"For Christmas?" 

"Oh! That kind of present!" Ethan perked up a little. 

"Yeah, what kind did you think?" Tyler laughed a little as he retrieved the bag from his closet that held the dragon. 

Ethan shrugged. "I dunno." he bounced a little on the balls of his feet. "Now what'd you get me?" he reached out. 

Tyler chuckled. "Here you go." he held out the bag. "It's um...just a little something. Not much. But I thought you'd like it." 

Ethan took the parcel curiously, setting it on the bed and opening it. "Oh..." the little reverent sound that came out of Ethan's mouth when he pulled the dragon from the bag, and Tyler had a feeling his instincts were right on the nose. 

"Do you like it?" he asked nervously, leaning forward a little bit in his fit of nerves. 

"Uh, no I...I do I just...why this?" Ethan asked back, examining the dragon closely. 

"I just thought you'd like it, is all. If...if you don't want it you can give it back and I'll exchange it." 

"No!" Ethan curled protectively around the dragon, holding it to his chest. "No, I uh...I want it," he mumbled, looking petulant and small, and making Tyler want to hug him. "T-thank you," Ethan hummed. 

Tyler watched him for a few more moments, as he further examined the dragon, petting the fluffy fabric and watching the way the wings sparkled in the light. It was so adorable, Tyler had to ask. "Hey, Eth? Uh, are you...um...are you uh...are you a Little?" 

Ethan frowned. "A little what?" he petted the dragon some more and held it at arm's length. "I'm gonna call her Mable!" he said happily, and Tyler smiled. 

"That's a good name. No, I meant like...an age regressor. A Little." 

"What's that mean?" Ethan sat down cross legged on Tyler's bed and cuddled his new soft dragon friend, looking up at Tyler. 

"A lot of people didn't have a great childhood, or react to stress or anxiety by taking on either voluntarily or involuntarily, a childlike mindset. For all intents and purposes they are the age they act like. Some are babies, some are toddlers, and some are teens or elementary schoolers." he explained, sitting down by Ethan and looking at him. Ethan's blank look told him what he needed to know. 

"Well...if it helps you at all, I've been a part of a lot of forums and if you're curious we can talk more soon." 

Ethan cuddled with his dragon some more and looked at Tyler seriously. "I'm curious." he agreed. "Let's talk soon." 


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few more weeks before Tyler and Ethan finally had a chance to settle down and talk. They'd gone home for a week after Christmas to spend time with their families before things picked up again job wise. They'd met at the airport to carpool home, and Tyler could tell that Ethan was nervous. "You wanna grab some food on the way back?" He asked, looking over at Ethan. 

"Sure." 

"What do you want?" he wanted to make sure that Ethan was as comfortable as possible, if he wanted what he thought he wanted. So the least Tyler could do was get him something to eat that he wanted. 

"McDonald's?" 

"We can get McDonald's." Tyler agreed easily, flicking on his blinker and changing lanes smoothly. "What do you want? I'll order for both of us." 

"Fries, Dr Pepper, and nuggets."

"We can do that." Tyler looked over and gave him a little smile as he pulled into the drive thru. Minutes later, the car was filled with the scent of fries as they wound back through the traffic towards the house. Occasionally the silence was broken by Ethan rummaging around for another fry, the paper bags crinkling. "Right," Tyler spoke up as they pulled into the driveway. "You take that inside, go get plates and stuff, and I'll wrangle the suitcases inside. Sound good?" 

Ethan nodded, mouth full of fries. "M'kay." he mumbled, and Tyler gave him a reproachful look. "Sorry," he mumbled, gathering up the food and heading inside. 

Tyler juggled his and Ethan's carry-on bags, tugging the suitcases with one hand as he made his ungainly way up the steps. He left them in a pile at the foot of the steps and wandered into the kitchen, plopping down at the table across from Ethan and tugging his food out of the bag. "Thought I said to get plates?" 

Ethan shrugged and stuffed another nugget into his mouth. "Didn't want to. Takes too long." 

"It takes too long to grab a paper plate and put food on it? Damn, Eth, you must be hangry. Do flights always make you hangry?" he teased, taking a bite of his burger. 

Ethan paused a moment between inhaling chicken nuggets to flip Tyler off. Tyler chuckled into his burger. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." 

They ate in silence as they finished up their meal, Tyler pushing to his feet and waving Ethan back down. "No, I'll get it. You want to head in the living room? I wanna talk to you." 

Ethan silently scurried into the living area, disappearing from Tyler's line of sight for a moment as he threw their garbage into the recycle bin. He heard a zip of a suitcase, and when he wandered into the room, Ethan was cuddling with Mable as he sat on the sofa, a blanket draped over his shoulders. It made Tyler want to give him the one he'd gotten for him, but he knew he had to take things slow. Instead he kicked off his shoes and dropped down into an armchair, facing Ethan comfortably. "You ready to talk?" he asked comfortably. 

Ethan hugged Mable closer, looking a little nervous. "Um, yeah. I read the packet you gave me to read on the plane. It was um...good. Thanks. It was nice to get the background of things and to see some of the questions and answers and advice you'd given other people. But. I do have a few other questions. You...you say in your profile that..." Ethan fidgeted a little bit. "That you...wanted to... to take care of somebody. I...I was wondering if that might...maybe...extend to-to me...trying this whole thing." he mumbled, not looking up from Mable. 

Tyler felt a little flutter in his stomach as he looked over at Ethan. "I do say that," he murmured softly. "I don't want you to rush into anything. If you think you've thought about it enough then I'd be happy to walk you through it," he offered. "But only if you're comfortable with that. But I think we need to maybe talk about ground rules first, what age you think you might land at. A lot of people aren't comfortable going very small at first, but what they do is start out older and then see how they feel. Most people end up fluctuating in age as they experiment with it. How old do you think you might like to be, just to start out with?" 

"Um. Not super small. Maybe in the five to seven age range." 

"Okay. Cool. When did you want to start?" Tyler asked, having to tell himself not to move too fast. 

Ethan shrugged. "Don't know. Thought you'd be able to be in charge of this, isn't that your job?" 

"Okay, alright, hold the sass." Tyler couldn't help it. He felt his caregiver side rear up at the sass being shown to him. "I will if you want me." he looked at Ethan with a hopeful look. "Do you want me?" 

Ethan looked at Tyler, calculating. Everything about him screamed 'safe' and 'protective' and 'responsible' and it only made him want to agree just so that he could maybe get a hug out of it. "Yes," he whispered, hugging Mable tightly to his chest. 

Tyler perked up so much that Ethan had to think he'd made a good decision, he just looked so hopeful. "Really? I-I mean... I've never had...I've never actually had someone close enough to look after before." 

"W-well...you can start with me?" Ethan asked tentatively. 

"I'd like that." Tyler replied with a soft smile. 

* * *

 

A pattern had emerged over the next few weeks. Ethan and Tyler would retire for the night after they'd gotten their work done, then Tyler would go make sure Ethan had brushed his teeth and taken his shower, and they'd go into Tyler's room for a bit of down time before bed. The first two weeks Ethan had hovered around seven or eight, but after that, he'd gradually started sinking smaller and smaller. By the time they'd been interacting for four weeks, Ethan's headspace had dropped completely to about three or four. Tyler'd been given a crash course in what Little Ethan was like, and he'd been mentally cataloguing every scrap of information he came across. So far he'd learned that Ethan had poor bladder control, liked Goldfish crackers, got VERY cranky when he was tired, and sucked his thumb. Tyler didn't like that very much, and he thought that tonight might be a good opportunity to give Ethan the pacifier he'd bought a while ago. 

"Hey, bud?" he asked, peeking out from the bathroom while he was putting cleanser on his face. Ethan perked up from the bed, looking over at him. "Before we watch our one episode and go to bed, I want to give you something." 

"Like a present?" Ethan was immediately at his side as Tyler splashed water on his face. 

Tyler rubbed a towel over his fave and laughed softly. "Yeah, like a present. Because you've been such a good boy for me this week." Ethan's little wiggle of pride was adorable. 

"What is it?" he asked eagerly, dancing back over to the bed as Tyler went to the closet and rummaged around for the little box. 

"Close your eyes and you'll find out." 

Ethan stuck his hands over his eyes. 

"Okay. Three, two one, and...open your eyes!" 

Ethan stared at the pacifier for a moment, reaching out to take it reverently from Tyler's hand. "Mine?" he asked, perplexed. There was some kind of warm fuzzy feeling curling up in his chest and it made him want to wiggle around happily. 

"Yeah, buddy. Yours," Tyler encouraged. "You wanna give it a try?" he asked, rubbing at Ethan's shoulder. 

Shyly, Ethan took the paci from Tyler and stuck it in his mouth, sucking tentatively at it. 

"Do you like it?" Tyler asked nervously, and Ethan nodded, making grabby hands at Tyler. 

"Okay, buddy. Let's get settled and watch cartoons for a bit before bedtime, hmm?" He crawled into bed with Ethan beside him and they curled up like they'd been doing for the last few weeks. Tyler ran his hand through Ethan's soft blue hair, and not ten minutes into Ethan's episode of My Little Pony, he was asleep. Tyler didn't want to relocate him, so he just turned everything off and curled up against Ethan. 

"Daddy..." 

Tyler felt his stomach flutter with that warm fuzzy feeling. "G'night, baby boy." he kissed Ethan's head. 


End file.
